1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to pruning shears and more particularly to such a pair of pruning shears with improved characteristics including increased structural strength, prolonged period of use time, and being adapted to operate smoothly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional type of pruning shears is shown in FIG. 1. The shears have two arms 1 pivotably interconnected by means of a pivot joint (not numbered), a helical compression spring 3 positioned between the arms 1, and two cutting jaws 2 in which one jaw 2 has a notch 4. In a cutting operation, a plant material (e.g., a flower stalk, a branch, etc.) is introduced into a shear opening of the open shears and the shears are slowly closed for cutting through the material.
The provision of the notch 4 can facilitate the holding of the plant material in the shear opening. However, it also decreases the structural strength of the jaws 2. The jaws 2 are thus subject to break after a period time of use. Further, its cutting operation is not smooth because the cut plant may interfere with the arms 1.
Another conventional type of pruning shears is shown in FIG. 2. The shears have two arms 5 pivotably interconnected by means of a pivot joint (not numbered), a compression spring 7 positioned between the arms 5, and two cutting jaws 6. One jaw 6 has a through hole (not shown) and the front end of one arm 5 has a through hole 9. A fastener (e.g., screw) 8 is driven into both through holes 9 to secure the jaw 6 and the arm 5 together.
However, the provision of the through holes can decrease the structural strength of the shears. The shears are thus subject to break after a period time of use.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for pruning shears. A pertinent prior art of which this inventor is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,105.
A need remains for a pair of improved pruning shears in order to contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.